


Quit Buggin' Me

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, April is Wonderful, Banter, Genius Ideas, M/M, Sex in a Car, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donnie and Mikey test out the buggy.





	Quit Buggin' Me

**Author's Note:**

> This series is dumb and obvious and perfect and I love it.

"Wait-careful-careful-!" Donatello said, bracing himself in a cupholder. "-no. Mike, no, it's your foot-"

 

"Oh. Here?"

 

"No. You're caught on the-wait. Caught on the-"

 

"Here, if I pull-"

 

"-on the switch!  _Careful, Michael!_ "

 

Donatello reared back, pulling his hand free of the sticky cupholder, and groaned as the head of him pulled free too, bobbing wetly inches above the Buggy's freshly shined leather interior. The whole reason he'd been in the garage in the first place. Mikey whined, wriggling his hips upward, and wow, he wanted it, his asshole all swollen and shiny, visible as he spread his legs wide, feet knocking into the domed glass and the  _dash right beside the ejector seat button-_

 

Donnie caught his ankle in one hand just before he smashed their shells into the ceiling. It would hardly hurt the Buggy, not with the new military-grade, bulletproof glass he'd used to replace the dome. Repo Mantis had some pretty choice stuff hidden away on his lot. He wouldn't need it- not now that he was chasing that big fluorescent light in the sky.

 

" _Careful,_ Michael." Donnie said, quirking a knowing brow. Mikey rolled his eyes, and Donnie used the ankle he'd caught to spread him wider, pressing his leg almost flat to his plastron. Mikey gasped, but only in excitement. He could definitely take it, the bendy little shit-that was why he'd had to laser trap the lab- it was like he lived with _cat burglars-_ "This is _delicate equipment-"_

 

"Like  _you_ have a license-"

 

"-cate equipment requires  _sensitive handling-_ "

 

"-handle,  _my ass-_ "

 

"You want me to?" Don interrupted himself, leaning up so the length of him rubbed between Mikey's spread legs."I  _will-_ "

 

"You should-!"

 

"I swear to god." Donatello bit out, pushing past his tightened opening, the drying lube making their skin stick. He should probably use more, but he really had just done the interior and it still felt pretty fucking good, Mikey hissing at the burn.

 

"Oh  _yeah._ " Donatello said, already out of breath. "That's-"

 

"Fuck yeah." Mikey agreed, body straining to meet his. " _Hydraulics._ "

 

Donatello tried to slow his hips- couldn't. Focused on his face instead.

 

"What? What are you saying?"

 

"Hydraulics, man!" Mikey repeated. He'd snuck a hand between them to pull at his cock, but stopped at Donnie's look of complete incomprehension. "It would be the coolest-"

 

"Right now." Donatello stated, not just slowing but pulling out completely. Mikey let out a short scream of annoyance. "Right now Michael, with my dick up your ass- you want to  _talk shop_?"

"Your dick up my ass," Mikey said, as reasonably as he could. "That's exactly why I want hydraulics, Donald."

 

Donatello's eyes widened.

 

"Oh, because of the-"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Right and then  _my dick-_ "

 

" _Exactly-_ "

 

"-into  _your ass_ -"

 

"Yeah bro, now you get it!" Mikey said.

 

"You're a  _genius_." Donatello muttered, dropping his ankle to lunge into him.

-

 

"Uh, is there a reason the Moon Buggy's rocking?" April asked.

 

" _Nah._ " Leo said, flipping a page of his comic. "Definitely not."

 

"I would not, however, as they say,  _go a-knocking_ , Miss O'Neil!" Splinter cackled from his chair.

 

"They're fucking aren't they?"

 

"Yup." Leo said. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


End file.
